Valve couplings for fluid transfer devices are used for transferring fuels and lubricants from storage reservoirs or tanks to a corresponding tank on a self-propelled vehicle, such as heavy construction or earth-moving vehicle. A single heavy construction vehicle may utilize, for example, ten or more different types of fluids or lubricants. Examples of these fluids or lubricants can include, but are not limited to, hydraulic fluid, engine oil, transmission oil, differential oil, engine coolant, brake fluid, joint lubricants, etc.
Quick-connect valve couplings are useful when performing maintenance on the above described heavy construction vehicles to minimize the downtime of the construction vehicle. However, coupling the wrong nozzle to the wrong receiver can cause extensive damage to the construction vehicle by putting, for example, the wrong type of lubricant into the motor.